My Little Angel
by Light's Angel
Summary: This is a break from I Wish. Its a one-shot Takari. Takeru takes Hikari to the prom, but something dreadful happens. rated just to be safe. PREVIEW OF 3rd CHAPTER FOR I WISH INSIDE!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I'm back with a new story! It's a one-shot Takari. It could be a tear- jerker, maybe not. I'm not good at writing tear-jerkers. But it is very sad. This is only a break from I Wish. I have absolutely NO ideas for the third chapter, so I'm writing this to help inspire me. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon....if I did, season 02 would be on 24/7 on every channel!  
  
My Little Angel  
  
By: EveryBodyLovesTuki  
  
Takeru sat in his car, getting ready to pick up his girlfriend for a date. He was 18 and going into his Freshman year of collage. He was excited about going into collage, except one thing kept him from enjoying himself. He wasnt going to collage with Hikari. They had both been accepted into the same collage, but the night of the prom changed that completely. All of the events that had happened were still clear in his head. He didn't want to remember them anymore. They were giving him an even harder time while he was trying to move on. But he couldn't. Not knowing that Hikari was no longer with him on this earth...  
  
~*~*~*~FlashBack*~*~*~*  
  
Takeru sat in Yamato's car, nervously picking at the bow tie around his neck. Yamato was driving him to the Kamiya's to pick up Hikari for the Senior Prom. Takeru had been tense all day about going, even though Hikari and Takeru had been going out for 2 years and were considered boyfriend/girlfriend by everyone in school. Takeru loved Hikari with all of his heart, but he was afraid that he wouldn't have the guts to tell her what he had wanted to tell her for the past 5 months.  
  
Yamato had just noticed Takeru's tension and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Chill, bro. You'll do fine tonight. Don't be so nervous. "  
  
" What if she rejects my offer??!! "  
  
" She won't! 2 years ago, when you told her that you loved her, what did she say? "  
  
" She told me that she loved me with all her life and that she was willing to do anything to do anything for me. And then I said the same thing and we promised each other to love each other till the end of our lives."  
  
" Exactly! If she loves you like that, and if you love her like that in return, she'll accept your offer. She loves you alot, bro. I read her diary while she wasn't looking one day, and- "  
  
" Hey! Who told you that you could touch her diary??!! She won't even let me look! "  
  
Yamato ignored his brother and continued. " Anyway, she began writing about her day but ended up with a page with your name all over it. All I saw was Takeru in little hearts, L+H in hearts, T+H in little hearts, I saw so many hearts that I thought I would explode from the love! But, my point is she REALLY loves you, and if you don't ask her tonight, I'm going to kill you! "  
  
Takeru sighed and frowned. " OK, onii-chan, I PROMISE that I'll tell her tonight. Even if she rejects me and I feel horrible forever, I'll ask her. "  
  
" Good boy, Now get out, we're at the Kamiya's. "  
  
" WHAT??!!! I CAN'T DO IT!!!!! AHHH!!! "  
  
" Stop yelling and GO! "  
  
Yamato pushed his brother out of his car and went to find parking. Takeru took 3 deep breaths before climbing he stairs to the third floor. Sweat started sliding down his face as he reached her apartment. He stared at the door for a couple of minutes before realizing that you had to KNOCK before someone answered the door. So, he knocked. He calmed down a bit while he waited for someone to answer the door.  
  
' This won't be so bad! She'll say yes tonight and we'll be together forever! ' He thought. He then smiled to himself. 5 seconds later, Hikari's father opened the door and scared Takeru half out of his witts, which made him jump onto a near-by pole. He sighed in relief and smiled at Mr. Kamiya nervously. The older man just mumbled something under his breath and turned around to go inside. Takeru just assumed that this was an invite inside, so he just follwed him in joyfully. As he took off his shoes, he was greeted by Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
" Takeru! How nice to see you! Hikari is very excited about tonight. She wouldn't shut up about you today! " She started to tear. " I can't believe its finally my baby's prom night! I remember the days when I used to change her diapers, and now she's a full grown woman! And- "  
  
" Ahem! " Takeru turned towards the other voice that had entered the conversation. His mouth dropped, and if it wasn't for his cool, he would've fainted. Hikari stood before him, in a beautiful pink gown that reached the floor. Her light brown hair was in a bun, and she had the necklace on that Takeru had given her on their first date. In Takeru's opionion, she looked GORGEOUS.  
  
She extended her hand, which Takeru took in his own. Mrs. Kamiya squeeled excitedly and grabbed a camera. " Picture time! Ohh, I'M SO EXCITED! "  
  
After about 20 photos, Hikari and Takeru were finally on their way to the school, where the prom was being held. As they sat, hand in hand in the back seat, Takeru realized that he was lucky to have such a beautiful girl in his life. It was then that he knew that he would be OK when he popped the question tonight, wheather she accepted or not. She was a wonderful person and Takeru knew that even if she didn't accept, they would still be great friends, and he would ask her again in another 5years. He closed his eyes a moment to thank God for letting Hikari be in his life. When he opened his eyes, they were in front of Obdiba High. He smiled at Hikari and thanked Yamato for taking them to the prom. He told them it was no problem, and Takeru led Hikari out of the car. Takeru put his arm out, and Hikari linked arms with him. Then, they walked into the school auditorium as Takeru felt the velvet box in his pocket.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*  
  
2 hours later, Hikari and Takeru were sitting at a table, extremely tired from dancing, talking, and laughing all night. They hadn't won the place of Prom King and Queen, but it didn't matter to Takeru. He had Hikari, and thats all he ever wanted. Hikari rested her head on Takeru's shoulder as he placed an arm around her. No sooner than they had gotten comfortable, the DJ spoke.  
  
" OK, guys, this is the last song of the night! Hope you had a greatt time with DJ Chicken. AND CONGRATULATIONS TO THE CLASS OF 2010! "  
  
Whoots and cheers were heard throughout the auditorium as a slow song started. Hikari grabbed Takeru's arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Takeru put his arms around her as she slipped her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth to the music, enjoying the presence of eachother. In the middle of the song, Takeru looked at Hikari and smiled. He would ask her now. This was his perfect opportunity.  
  
" Hikari? "  
  
" Yes, Takeru "  
  
" I..I need to ask you something. It's really important. "  
  
" OK, go on... "  
  
" Hikari... " Takeru took a deep breath and started to talk. " Hikari, I just wanted to say that...you mean everything to me. From the moment that you came into my life until this day, I've been thankful. Everyday, I thank God for letting you be in my life. I love you alot, Hikari, and if anything ever happened to you, I'd be there for you. I'd do ANYTHING for you, Hikari. And...I'd be the happiest man in the world at this moment if you become my wife... "  
  
Takeru slowly took the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to show Hikari a beautiful ring. It had little pink and white diamonds embedded in it, with a small dolphin in the middle; Hikari's favorite animal. She looked at it in awe, then began to tear. Takeru pulled her closeto him and looked into her eyes.  
  
" Hikari? "  
  
She smiled at him for a minute. Then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. Since they were in school, they couldn't french or anything, so she broke off after about 2 minutes.  
  
" Of couse I will, Takeru. I love you. "  
  
Takeru smiled at her desicion and gave her a tight hug. After they broke off, Takeru smiled again and kissed her. Not caring if he was caught, he slipped his tounge into her mouth. He teased around with her tounge for a bit, then he broke off. By this time, the song was over, and the couples were starting to leave, 2 by 2. Takeru grabbed Hikari's hand and led her outside. He took out his cell and dialed Yamato's number.  
  
" Hello? Yamato Ishida speaking. "  
  
" Yama? Its Takeru. Are you done with practice yet? "  
  
" Ahh, sorry bro. I was so caught up in practice that I forgot about picking you two up! Well, anyway, I can't. We need about another hour before we can go home. Is it ok if you two walk home? Its only about10 blocks, you'll live. And if anything, ring Mom at Hikari's house to pick you up. "  
  
" OK Yama, thanks. Bye "  
  
Takeru said before putting his cell back in his pocket. He turned to Hikari and took her by the hand.  
  
" Come on, we have to walk home. "  
  
" OK "  
  
About 20 minutes later, they finally reached the street before Hikari's apartment building. Takeru had decided to walk home, so he would watch her from that side of the street. They gave each other a small good bye kiss, and Hikari started across the street. He smiled as he watched her enter her apartment building. After looking up at her apartment for a couple of more seconds, he started off down the road. All of a sudden, he heard a rather loud scream that came from Hikari's building. Takeru turned around in alarm and started to run back to the building. He knew that scream too well. It was Hikari's.  
  
When he came to the building, he ran nervously up the stairs. When he reached Hikari's floor, He found her apartment door wide open, and a couple of neighbors were around. When Takeru tried to ask what had happened, all he got were sobs. Worried, Takeru made his way into her apartment and gasped.  
  
Her apartment was literally trashed. Tables were thrown, glasses, plates and cups were thrown all over the small living room. Mr and Mrs Kamiya were thrown over the couch, dead. Blood was still spewing from their lifeless bodies. He began to get more and more worried, and slowly made his way to Hikari's bed room. When he got there, he went wide-eyed and tears started to form in his eyes. Hikari lay there, blood coming from her stomach and chest. She was still breathing. Takeru rushed to her side to help her.  
  
" Hikari....Hikari, please, your breathing, wake up....Please dont die..."  
  
Tears now streamed down Takeru's face. He held Hikari in his arms lovingly and rocked her back and forth. A groan was heard from her. He looked at her as she opened her eyes.  
  
" Hikari! Your alive... "  
  
" Takeru...I dont feel *cough * good...I know I'm going to die... "  
  
" Dont say that! Your gonna live, and we'll get married and we'll be happy! Please, Hikari, you just CANT die..."  
  
Hikari coughed again and smiled at Takeru weakly. " I love you Takeru, never forget that. I wanna live too, but I won't. I've lost so much blood. Just remember that I'll always love you and I'll take care of you. Please be strong for me. And if I do die...move on. I want you to be happy. I love you sooo much, Takeru. "  
  
" I love you too, Hikari. I'll never forget you. "  
  
Hikari smiled again. Takeru leaned into her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. When he pulled apart, she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
Tears fell from Takeru's eyes as he reached his girlfriend's house. He wiped the tears from his eyes gently as he made his way up the stairs. When he got to her door, He looked at the design on it and smiled. It was a small dolphin, with the japanesse signs of happiness, good health, and light in the middle. He smiled. He would never forget Hikari, and he knew that she would always watch over him. He was still thankful for Hikari in his life. She was his first love, and what he thought would be his only love. He knocked on his girlfriends door, and before she opened it, it wiped one last tear from his eyes and looked up. He smiled as a single star started to shine brighter than the others. Some how, something in him told him that Hikari was on that star, waching him and smiling down at him. He smiled at the star ( a/n: Takeru seems to smile alot! hehe ) . He knew that he would never be alone, weather all of his loved ones died, or if he ended up alone on this earth. Hikari would always be watching him from above, protecting him, taking care of him. And she would ALWAYS be his little angel.  
  
:: taking melody from Can You Feel The Love Tonight from the Lion King:: CANNNN YOU FEEEELL THE CORNINESSSSS TONIGHT.....My corniest story eva. It as only something to entertain while i worked on chapter 3 of I Wish. Only 1 more review and maybe I'll put it up! Its called Getting lost in NYC. AND I HAVE A SNEAK PREVIEW!  
  
Sneak Preview for Chapter 3 of I Wish- Getting Lost in NYC  
  
" Takeru, didn't we already come here??!!? "  
  
" Ummm...yea, we've definatly passed this place before. Don't worry! We're no lost, I'll have us out of here in 15 minutes! "  
  
1 hour later  
  
" TAKERU...WE'RE BACK WHERE WE STARTED.... "  
  
" Ok, Ok, I've come to a reasonable conclusion! "  
  
" What ?? You found out how to get out of here??!!"  
  
" Nope... "  
  
" THEN WHAT??!?!! "  
  
" I've concluded that we'reofficially...lost... "  
  
Until next time, people! And dont forget to Review! The buttons not there for your health, ya know! And flames are welcomed with open arms! 


	2. REVISED VERSION

This is my REVISED version. Thanks to my one of my one reviews, which i dont know if its a flame or not, inspired me to revise it. Yes, its only 5 hours since I wrote the story. But, still. Here goes....Once again, Reviews and flames welcome.  
  
Takeru sat in his car, getting ready to pick up his girlfriend for a date. He was 18 and going into his Freshman year of collage. He was excited about going into collage, except one thing kept him from enjoying himself. He wasnt going to collage with Kari. They had both been accepted into the same collage, but the night of the prom changed that completely. All of the events that had happened were still clear in his head. He didn't want to remember them anymore. They were giving him an even harder time while he was trying to move on. But he couldn't. Not knowing that Kari was no longer with him on this earth...  
  
~*~*~*~FlashBack*~*~*~*  
  
Takeru sat in Yamato's car, nervously picking at the bow tie around his neck. Yamato was driving him to the Kamiya's to pick up Kari for the Senior Prom. Takeru had been tense all day about going, even though Kari and Takeru had been going out for 2 years and were considered boyfriend/girlfriend by everyone in school. Takeru loved Kari with all of his heart, but he was afraid that he wouldn't have the guts to tell her what he had wanted to tell her for the past 5 months.  
  
Yamato had just noticed Takeru's tension and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Chill, bro. You'll do fine tonight. Don't be so nervous. "  
  
" What if she rejects my offer??!! "  
  
" She won't! 2 years ago, when you told her that you loved her, what did she say? "  
  
" She told me that she loved me with all her life and that she was willing to do anything to do anything for me. And then I said the same thing and we promised each other to love each other till the end of our lives."  
  
" Exactly! If she loves you like that, and if you love her like that in return, she'll accept your offer. She loves you alot, bro. I read her diary while she wasn't looking one day, and- "  
  
" Hey! Who told you that you could touch her diary??!! She won't even let me look! "  
  
Yamato ignored his brother and continued. " Anyway, she began writing about her day but ended up with a page with your name all over it. All I saw was Takeru in little hearts, L+H in hearts, T+H in little hearts, I saw so many hearts that I thought I would explode from the love! But, my point is she REALLY loves you, and if you don't ask her tonight, I'm going to kill you! "  
  
Takeru sighed and frowned. " OK, onii-chan, I PROMISE that I'll tell her tonight. Even if she rejects me and I feel horrible forever, I'll ask her. "  
  
" Good boy, Now get out, we're at the Kamiya's. "  
  
" WHAT??!!! I CAN'T DO IT!!!!! AHHH!!! "  
  
" Stop yelling and GO! "  
  
Yamato pushed his brother out of his car and went to find parking. Takeru took 3 deep breaths before climbing he stairs to the third floor. Sweat started sliding down his face as he reached her apartment. He stared at the door for a couple of minutes before realizing that you had to KNOCK before someone answered the door. So, he knocked. He calmed down a bit while he waited for someone to answer the door.  
  
' This won't be so bad! She'll say yes tonight and we'll be together forever! ' He thought. He then smiled to himself. 5 seconds later, Kari's father opened the door and scared Takeru half out of his witts, which made him jump onto a near-by pole. He sighed in relief and smiled at Mr. Kamiya nervously. The older man just mumbled something under his breath and turned around to go inside. Takeru just assumed that this was an invite inside, so he just follwed him in joyfully. As he took off his shoes, he was greeted by Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
" Takeru! How nice to see you! Kari is very excited about tonight. She wouldn't shut up about you today! " Mrs. Kamiya started to cry. " I can't believe its finally my baby's prom night! I remember the days when I used to change her diapers, and now she's a full grown woman! And- "  
  
" Ahem! " Takeru turned towards the other voice that had entered the conversation. His mouth dropped, and if it wasn't for his cool, he would've fainted. Kari stood before him, in a beautiful pink gown that reached the floor. Her light brown hair was in a bun, and she had the necklace on that Takeru had given her on their first date. In Takeru's opionion, she looked GORGEOUS.  
  
She extended her hand, which Takeru took in his own. Mrs. Kamiya squeeled excitedly and grabbed a camera. " Picture time! Ohh, I'M SO EXCITED! "  
  
After about 20 photos, Kari and Takeru were finally on their way to the school, where the prom was being held. As they sat, hand in hand in the back seat, Takeru realized that he was lucky to have such a beautiful girl in his life. It was then that he knew that he would be OK when he popped the question tonight, wheather she accepted or not. She was a wonderful person and Takeru knew that even if she didn't accept, they would still be great friends, and he would ask her again in another 5years. He closed his eyes a moment to thank God for letting Kari be in his life. When he opened his eyes, they were in front of Obdiba High. He smiled at Kari and thanked Yamato for taking them to the prom. He told them it was no problem, and Takeru led Kari out of the car. Takeru put his arm out, and Kari linked arms with him. Then, they walked into the school auditorium as Takeru felt the velvet box in his pocket.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*  
  
2 hours later, Kariand Takeru were sitting at a table, extremely tired from dancing, talking, and laughing all night. They hadn't won the place of Prom King and Queen, but it didn't matter to Takeru. He had Kari, and thats all he ever wanted. Kari rested her head on Takeru's shoulder as he placed an arm around her. No sooner than they had gotten comfortable, the DJ spoke.  
  
" OK, guys, this is the last song of the night! Hope you had a greatt time with DJ Chicken. AND CONGRATULATIONS TO THE CLASS OF 2010! "  
  
Whoots and cheers were heard throughout the auditorium as a slow song started. Kari grabbed Takeru's arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Takeru put his arms around her as she slipped her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth to the music, enjoying the presence of eachother. In the middle of the song, Takeru looked at Kari and smiled. He would ask her now. This was his perfect opportunity.  
  
" Kari? "  
  
" Yes, Takeru "  
  
" I..I need to ask you something. It's really important. "  
  
" OK, go on... "  
  
" Kari... " Takeru took a deep breath and started to talk. " Kari, I just wanted to say that...you mean everything to me. From the moment that you came into my life until this day, I've been thankful. Everyday, I thank God for letting you be in my life. I love you alot, Kari, and if anything ever happened to you, I'd be there for you. I'd do ANYTHING for you, Kari. And...I'd be the happiest man in the world at this moment if you become my wife... "  
  
Takeru slowly took the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to show Kari a beautiful ring. It had little pink and white diamonds embedded in it, with a small dolphin in the middle; Kari's favorite animal. She looked at it in awe, then began to tear. Takeru pulled her close to him and looked into her eyes.  
  
" Kari? "  
  
She smiled at him for a minute. Then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. Since they were in school, they couldn't french or anything, so she broke off after about 2 minutes.  
  
" Of couse I will, Takeru. I love you. "  
  
Takeru smiled at her desicion and gave her a tight hug. After they broke off, Takeru smiled again and kissed her. Not caring if he was caught, he slipped his tounge into her mouth. He teased around with her tounge for a bit, then he broke off. By this time, the song was over, and the couples were starting to leave, 2 by 2. Takeru grabbed Kari's hand and led her outside. He took out his cell and dialed Yamato's number.  
  
" Hello? Yamato Ishida speaking. "  
  
" Yama? Its Takeru. Are you done with practice yet? "  
  
" Ahh, sorry bro. I was so caught up in practice that I forgot about picking you two up! Well, anyway, I can't. We need about another hour before we can go home. Is it ok if you two walk home? Its only about10 blocks, you'll live. And if anything, ring Mom at Kari's house to pick you up. "  
  
" OK Yama, thanks. Bye "  
  
Takeru said before putting his cell back in his pocket. He turned to Hikari and took her by the hand.  
  
" Come on, we have to walk home. "  
  
" OK "  
  
About 20 minutes later, they finally reached the street before Hikari's apartment building. Takeru had decided to walk home, so he would watch her from that side of the street. They gave each other a small good bye kiss, and Hikari started across the street. He smiled as he watched her enter her apartment building. After looking up at her apartment for a couple of more seconds, he started off down the road. He hummed to himself cheerfully as he walked, almost skipping, down the street. Kari said yes. They would be wed. When he was almost 3 blocks away from her house, he heard a loud gun shot. Takeru gulped. It had sounded like it had come from the direction of Kari's place. He started to walk back, and ended up running.  
  
When he came to the building, he ran nervously up the stairs. As he ran up, a mysterious figure ran down, but he couldn't tell who it was. He had a feeling that this person was the one who caused the gun shot.When he reached Hikari's floor, He found her apartment door wide open, and a couple of neighbors were around. When Takeru tried to ask what had happened, all he got were sobs. Worried, Takeru made his way into her apartment and gasped.  
  
Her apartment was literally trashed. Tables were thrown, glasses, plates and cups were thrown all over the small living room. Mr and Mrs Kamiya were thrown over the couch, dead. Blood was still spewing from their lifeless bodies.Even though Takeru wasnt at the scene of the crime, he could tell that someone had broken in. Probably Tai. He always wanted revenge on his family for some reason. Takeru never understood why, but ever since he left for collage, he wanted to kill his family. And if Tai DID do this, then he would pay the price from Takeru.  
  
He began to get more and more worried, and slowly made his way to Kari's bedroom. When he got there, he went wide-eyed and tears started to form in his eyes. Kari lay there, blood coming from her stomach and chest. Her once beautiful dress was covered in blood, her face was pale, and a knife was beside her. But she was still breathing. Takeru rushed to her side to help her.  
  
" Kari....Kari, please, your breathing, wake up....Please dont die..."  
  
Tears now streamed down Takeru's face. He held Hikari in his arms lovingly and rocked her back and forth. A groan was heard from her. He looked at her as she opened her eyes.  
  
" Kari! Your alive... "  
  
" Takeru...I dont feel *cough * good...I know I'm going to die... "  
  
" Dont say that! Your gonna live, and we'll get married and we'll be happy! Please, Kari, you just CANT die..."  
  
Kari coughed again and smiled at Takeru weakly. " I love you Takeru, never forget that. I wanna live too, but I won't. I've lost so much blood. Just remember that I'll always love you and I'll take care of you. Please be strong for me. And if I do die...move on. I want you to be happy. I love you sooo much, Takeru. "  
  
" I love you too, Kari. I'll never forget you. "  
  
Kari smiled again. Takeru leaned into her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. When he pulled apart, she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
Tears fell from Takeru's eyes as he reached his girlfriend's house. He wiped the tears from his eyes gently as he made his way up the stairs. When he got to her door, He looked at the design on it and smiled. It was a small dolphin, with the japanesse signs of happiness, good health, and light in the middle. He smiled. He would never forget Kari, and he knew that she would always watch over him. He was still thankful for Kari in his life. She was his first love, and what he thought would be his only love. He knocked on his girlfriends door, and before she opened it, it wiped one last tear from his eyes and looked up. He smiled as a single star started to shine brighter than the others. Some how, something in him told him that Kari was on that star, waching him and smiling down at him. He smiled at the star ( a/n: Takeru seems to smile alot! hehe ) . He knew that he would never be alone, weather all of his loved ones died, or if he ended up alone on this earth. Kari would always be watching him from above, protecting him, taking care of him. And she would ALWAYS be his little angel. 


End file.
